


Discovery

by Dolimir



Series: Sweet June [3]
Category: Sweet November
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon’s fingers clawed at the sheets, trying to find something substantive to grasp, but found nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).



Brandon’s fingers clawed at the sheets, trying to find something substantive to grasp, but found nothing. His breath came in short pants and he had the stray thought that even if he had been wearing his glasses, he wouldn’t be able to see straight. A whine built in his throat and he tried to control it, but much to his embarrassment, part of it escaped.

“Like that, do you, sweetheart?” The warm brogue washed over him, giving him a momentary reprieve.

He didn’t trust himself to speak, so he simply nodded.

“Let me hear you, sweetheart.”

Brandon tried to shake his head, tried to tell his lover that he couldn’t, but Chaz went back to his sweet torture, allowing Brandon’s last two brain cells to jump ship.

“Ch-ch-cha-ch!”

Chaz’s tongue dipped further in and Brandon’s tenuous grip over his restraint slipped. Shouting his release, he ripped the sheets as his back arched almost completely off the bed.

Chuckling, Chaz worked his way slowly up Brandon’s back, his tongue exploring for sensitive places for future reference.

Once he reached Brandon’s head, Chaz dipped his tongue into Bradon’s ear, while he aligned his body with Brandon’s. “Is there anything quite a sweet as the science of discovery?”


End file.
